Welcome Aboard
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Sequel to Bad Habits. What Two members of the Ghost were up to when three of them were taking care of the Lothal mission.


**_Hiding_**

**_Eyein's POV_**

**_Lothal_**

"Sorrry I couldn't drop you guys off closer." We hear Hera say into our comlinks as we begin walking towards the Capital city. "But it might draw suspicion to some of Lothal's more hostile residents."

"Say no more Hera, will contact you once were done." Kanan replied watching the ghost disappears into the clouds. "Spectures lets move out." Kanan orders as we make our way into the city.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be back here Kanan?" Sabine asked adjusting her Mando helmet.

"Should be as long we don't draw attention to ourselves we should be fine."

"Heh good thing I left my helmet in my room." I chuckle. "And just for the record drawing attention to ourselves seems to ALWAYS happen!"

It's true, in the past we've never left a place without blowing something up. And the chances of that happening here are pretty high.

"Come on Eyein don't be so negative." Shana smiled nudging me "Besides you and I will be away from the action will be in town."

I knew that Shana was eager to get away from the violence and I guess that I was too. I always felt strange when dealing with Storm troopers but in times like these you gotta do whatcha gotta do. And I hated what I had to do so long ago.

"Ok we all know our assignments now move out."

"See you al later and good luck." Shana said.

"You too."

While Kanan, Sabine and Zeb heading to the east side of the city Shana and I headed west towards the market place to get the medical supplies we needed. Shana gasped when I pulled her into an alley way avoiding a squad of troopers heading our way; they passed us by without another thought.

"Thanks" She breathes softy as I let go of her. Hiding was never an issue for the others but for me and Shana it was different for me and her because we were wanted criminals according to the Empire hence part of our reasoning for joining the crew and being wanted by the Empire meant constantly keeping our heads down.

"Put your hood up." I order as we move through the crowed, Shana does as told and places her red hood over her head concealing her face. "Let's get the stuff and get out of here." I say pushing her into a store as another squad passes us. The doors to the shop close behind us as we walk up to the counter where an Ugnaught sat.

**_Shana's POV_**

_"Good morning what can I help you with today?"_

"What did he say? Eyein asks me looking confused.

"Oh he asked what he could help with." I reply smiling I forgot that Eyein didn't speak Ugnaught. "Don't worry I'll handle the sales you just make sure that no imperials show up." I say sweetly as Eyein moves to the window.

"Ones already here!" Eyein mutters under his breath.

"Eyein Storm stop it now!" I demand as I continue my business with the shopkeeper , in no time at all I gathered everything we needed and at a very reasonable price.

"Thank you so much for everything." I say as I pay the man and place all the items in a box. "Have anice day."

"Uh Shana we got Imperials heading this way."

Ok now it was time to panic.

"Please sir you have to help us, my friend and I can't be seen here." I beg hoping that the life form would grant us place to hide.

_"In the back"_

"What did he say?" Eye asks me.

"Eyein come on." I say grabbing my friends arm and leading him into the back room we sit in the furthest corner from the door and pull a tarp over our bodies concealing ourselves. My body tenses when I hear the doors to the doors open and from the sound of footsteps I estimated about four troopers. I controlled my breathing as Eyein wrapped his right arm around my shoulder. The room was small and humid next to that the tarp was heavy which made it a little hard to breath.

"Sir we need to search your place of residents for any containment crates, five have just been stolen by a group of rebels." I hear one trooper say

_"Do you have a warrant?"_ The shopkeeper asks.

"We don't need a warrant if your found guilty." Another replies. "Search the place."

I was enraged when I heard the sounds of shattering glass, wood breaking and objects falling as the troopers ransack the shop, it was so unbelievable what these men do to theses poor people, but I suppose that Eyein was more hurt than I was at what was going on. I tightly gripped his hand left hand in my own as the noise continues, the poor physician begging with the soldiers to stop the needless destruction but they wouldn't. I couldn't see Eyeins face but I could tell that we were both looking scared right now especially when one trooper said.

"Check the back room."

The doors swooshed opened and I could see the outline of the trooper when he enters the dark room. Eye holds me closer to him when we both hear the brut begins shoving objects around I wanted to do something, but I stayed quiet four our sakes. Eyein is only three years older than me him being 26 and myself being 23 and I often wonder how he doesn't sometimes show his fear, he seems to almost swallow it and stay calm in certain situations I really needed to know how he did this. The noise grew louder and louder until I saw the trooper's hand reaching for the tarp where Eyein and I were hiding. Closer and closer he got and….

"This is LRC 025 all troopers report to the main square rebel forces have been spotted I repeated all Strom troopers to main square."

I could feel myself breathe again as his hand inched away from and he walks out the door shutting it behind him. We waited a few moments for the solders to leave, a sigh of relief rushes over us when they do. Fresh air enters my lungs as Eyein pulls the tarp off of us, I could feel mine and his own heart racing when we stand to our feet.

"Stay here." Eye says walking to the door and opening it up poking his head outside. "All clear" He finally says motioning me to him, we both walk out and see the huge mess. It was horrible to look at. Cupboards, shelves tables everywhere in pieces shattered glass lay scattered on the ground.

Unbearable!

"Are you ok?" He asked gripping my shoulders.

"Yes I'm alright….you?"

"Fine." He breathes "Just fine."

"Eye did you hear that report that came in? Rebel activity the others maybe in trouble."

"Your right we better get back to the ghost and fast."

The poor shopkeeper sat crying over his destroyed shop I felt so sorry for him I knew that both of us did. I handed Eyein the box, reached into my pocket and pulled out all the money I had left, handing it kindly to the man.

"For the damages and thank you for hiding us."

"Shana we gotta go." Eyein calls from outside.

"I'm coming." I call back. "Don't worry things will get better." I say smiling as I get up and race out the door hearing the man shout.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Over and over again

"That was good watcha did Shana." Eyein smiled at me.

"It was the right thing to do." I reply.

"Specter 6 to Ghost specter 7 and I need a pick up ASAP"

"On my way." I hear Hera say into my wrist comm.

Within seconds the Ghost arrives to pick us up. Eyein and I hop aboard with the medical supplies in tow our backs against the ship.

"So what did ya bring?" Sabine asked examining the box content.

"Everything we're going to need for the next few months that is if all of you stop getting shot at." I say frustrated.

"What are ya gonna do Shana? What are ya gonna do?" Zeb laughed.

"Were's Kanan?" Eyein asked.

"Needed a pick up same as you two." Replies Sabine sitting on one of the crates.

"Oh." Eyein smirks. "Oh no way you got them?" He asked opening one of the crates and pulling out the contents.

"Of course we did mate, just like we said we would."

"Hey I never doubted it big guy." Storm smirks "But why does K need a pick up why wasn't he with you two?"

"Well we ran into an unexpected bump." Sabine said.

"What kind of bump?" Eye asked arms crossed eye raised. I couldn't help but giggle as Zeb and Sabine stare at one another.


End file.
